Stay Away
by chairfan17
Summary: Open for summary
1. Chapter 1

**So I just got this idea and I decided to write it. Basically, it's set after the season 5 finale. Dan goes to Rome and stays there, but then comes back sixteen years later looking for Blair. Also, he has no idea that Chuck and Blair got married or anything.**

Sophia was sitting at the dinning room table eating breakfast. Her laptop was sitting in front of her and she was swiftly tying away.

"I still don't know what to do for mother and daddy for their anniversary!" She sighed as Dorota walked in the room. "I've been looking online all day and I have no idea what to get them. This is so frustrating."

"Why don't you make scrapbook or something?" Dorota suggested.

"That was last years gift remember?"

"Well, what about surprise party? You very good throwing parties, just like your mother."

"Yes, that's perfect! Why didn't I think of it? Thank you Dorota! We need to start planning right away!" She said as her face lit up.

"Start planning what?" Blair asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing." Sophia said quickly closing her laptop.

"Sophie, you are _my _daughter. I know when you're hiding something. This isn't _nothing_. Now explain." Blair said as she sat down next to her daughter.

"I'm not hiding anything, mother. There's nothing you need to worry about. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to be late for school." She grabbed her laptop and stood up. "Love you, bye!" She said as she ran off.

"Dorota…"

"Miss Sophie telling truth this time. Nothing to worry about." She said before walking out and leaving behind a puzzled Blair.

XOXO

"Ok, thanks Aunt Serena. Could you bring it over in about an hour? They'll be gone by then." Sophie said into the phone. She was sitting on her bed in her room trying to make everything perfect for the party tonight. Both Chuck and Blair walked by her room and immediately stopped. "Uh, Aunt Serena, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She quickly hung up.

"Sophie, what is going on?" Blair asked.

"Yes, your mother told me about what happened yesterday morning. What is going on?"

"Nothing. I swear. Now, don't you two have to get going. It _is_ your anniversary and I know you're going out to dinner." She said as she practically pushed them out of her room and shut the door as she sighed in relief and Chuck and Blair just walked away in confusion.

XOXO

"Ok, everyone's here, where are they?" Serena asked Sophie as they all stood in the living room of the penthouse waiting for Chuck and Blair to walk out.

"I have no idea! I texted them ten minutes ago and they said they were on their way home."

"Oh no." Serena rolled her eyes.

"What?" Sophie asked in confusion.

"Did they take the limo?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Well, I know why they're late." Serena laughed.

"Ok, gross!" Sophie said with a disgusted face as they both continued to laugh.

Then, the elevator dinged and the doors opened and Chuck and Blair walked out.

"Happy anniversary!" Sophie exclaimed as she ran over to them.

"What is all of this?" Chuck asked.

"What I've been hiding. This is my anniversary gift to you!"

"Thank you sweetie!" Blair said as she, then Chuck, hugged their daughter.

About an hour into the party, everyone was having a great time, until the elevator doors opened again to reveal the one person who no one expected.

"Hi, can I help you?" Sophie asked walking over to him.

"Yes, I'm looking for Blair. Blair Waldorf." He said looking around the crowded room. "Wait, who are you?" He looked back at her with a confused look.

"First of all, I think you mean Blair Bass. And I'm her daughter, Sophie. Second, I don't know who you are so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said as she tried to escort him back to the elevator.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." He said as he moved out of her way. "Wait! Did you say Blair _Bass_. And you're, her _daughter_. Ok, you need to let me see her." He said franticly.

Sophie let out a deep breath and rolled her eyes. He was really starting to annoy her. "Fine. Stay here, I'll be right back. What's your name?"

"Dan Humphrey."

Here eyes immediately opened wide. She knew that name, and she knew it wasn't a good one. She just looked at him for a minute, not knowing what to do. Them she finally, slowly walked away, still looking at him as she took a step backwards. "Aunt Serena, you need to come with me. Right now." She said as she interrupted Serena, who was in the middle of a conversation.

"What is it Sophie? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"There's someone here looking for mom."

"So then go get her. I think she's in the kitchen."

"No, you don't understand. It's Dan Humphrey."

Serena then quickly followed Sophie without saying a word.

"Dan? What are you doing here?" She said, shocked.

"I'm looking for Blair. Where is she?"

"She's here, but you can't see her Dan. Not now."

"But-" He started to say before he noticed Blair walk out of the kitchen and back into the living room. "Blair!" He pushed passed Serena and Sophie as he made his way to her.

"Dan?" She said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Blair, I need to talk to you."

"Right now? I'm kind of in the middle of something. And, why do we have to talk right now. If it was that urgent you could've done it sixteen years ago, before you left for Rome."

"Humphrey?" Chuck walked over to Blair and put an arm around her.

"Chuck." Dan said back.

"Mother!" Sophie exclaimed as she ran over to Chuck and Blair, Serena following right behind her. "He said he was looking for you. Aunt Serena told him to leave but he wouldn't go." She said quickly.

"So I see you've met our daughter." Blair said.

"So, she wasn't lying."

"Yes, Dan. Now, I really don't feel like listening to anything you have to say so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Blair said as all four of them stood, glaring at Dan.

"Fine. But this isn't over. We _will_ talk." Dan said before leaving.

"Mother…" Sophie said as she looked at Blair.

"We'll explain later. Just go back to the party. I think Grandma Lily was looking for you." Chuck said before his daughter, still confused walked away."

"Hey, guys. Did I just see Dan come in here?" Nate asked as he walked up to his best friends.

"Yes. Where have you been?" Serena answered him sarcastically.

"I guess he just came back. I have no idea why. I just don't want to deal with him, I thought everything was done when he left."

"Well, we'll make sure he stays away." Chuck said.

**A/N: What do you guys think? I'm not so sure where to go with this but I'm working on it. I didn't really know if I should post it but I showed it to my friend and she liked it and told me to so I did. Please let me know if you guys want to read more, let me know. And if you have any suggestions on where I could go with this, also let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Blair was alone in her room, sitting on her bed, looking something up on her laptop when Sophie walked in.

"Mom." She said, standing in the doorway.

Blair looked up. "Yes."

"Who was that guy who was here today?" She said hesitantly. "I mean, I know he's awful, I just don't know why."

Blair put her laptop down and patted the spot on the bed next to her and Sophie sat down next to her. "Well, first, when we were in high school he dated your Aunt Serena, which is a different story she can tell you about. Anyway, a little over a year before your father and I got engaged, he started to have feelings for me, but nothing every happened. Then, a year later, we became closer and eventually started dating. We had a lot of problems and he didn't trust me. But one of the biggest problems that I still had feelings for your father, which upset him. A lot."

"But then what happened?"

"I guess you could say I broke up with him and chose your father instead. He left for Rome for some writer's program and never came back. He kind of lost touch after that and never knew what happened, with anyone. This is the first time he's been back."

"And he still has feelings for you?"

"I guess so. Well, he thinks he does. He never _really_ loved me for me, like your father does. I actually don't know why he's back."

"Don't worry, mother. I can help you find out!"

"No!"

"But why? I am capable of coming up with a good scheme. I am _your_ daughter." Sophie said with a smirk.

"I know, but you have to leave this one up to me, your father, Aunt Serena, and Uncle Nate. I don't want you getting dragged into this."

"But mother-"

"No. I don't want you getting mixed up with Dan Humphrey."

"Fine." She gave Blair a hug before she got up and left.

XOXO

"So what exactly happened today? Why is Dan back?" Nate asked Chuck.

"I don't know. He just showed up. I was talking to someone and the next thing I know Sophie and Serena were coming up to me with Dan Humphrey right behind them."

"Do you think he was coming to get Blair back?"

"I don't know. But he's been gone for how many years now? Why would he just come back now?"

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, we need to find out why he's really here. Then we need to get him out."

"I have to go now, but we should all meet tomorrow and try to figure this out." Nate said as they both stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

XOXO

Chuck walked into their room and sat down next to Blair on their bed. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"I'm fine, Chuck. You don't have to be sorry. I'm just shocked. And a little confused." She said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Nate suggested that the four of us should get together to discuss how we should, handle this situation."

"That sounds good. But, I just wanted to warn you about Sophie. She came in here to ask me about what happened and why he's here. She knows we're going to try and do something about it and she wants to help, but I don't want her anywhere near him."

Chuck nodded. "We'll do our best to keep her out of it although, I don't know how well that's going to go."

"That's what I'm worried about. I already saw her starting to think of a scheme."

"She get's that from you, you know." Chuck said with a smile.

"Hey! She gets it from you too!" Blair started to laugh but stopped when Chuck gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck and Blair walked out of the elevator and into the penthouse suite of the Empire to find their two best friends sitting on the couch, waiting for them.

"Oh good, you're finally here!" Serena said.

"Why are we meeting here? What's wrong with your place?" Nate asked.

"Because, Nathaniel, Sophie is there." Chuck started to say.

"And we don't want her getting mixed up in all of this." Blair finished for him.

"Ok, well first we need to find out what's Dan is up to. Why he came back." Nate said.

"Blair, maybe you should meet with him. You could talk to him and figure out why he's really here." Serena said.

Blair looked at Serena and Nate then Chuck before replying. "Fine. I'll call him now and see if he wants to meet for lunch." She opened her purse and looking inside for her phone. "I can't find my, oh my god!"

"What is it?" Chuck asked, concerned.

"I left my phone at home. I must have forgotten to take it off of the charger."

XOXO

"Mother?" Sophie called as she knocked on the door to Chuck and Blair's room. When she didn't get an answer she decided to open the door a little. "Mother? Daddy?" She said as she poked her head in. "Where did they go?" She said to herself. Then, all of a sudden, she heard her mother's phone ring. "Why would she leave her phone here if they went out?" She said as she walked over to Blair's desk to see who was trying to call. She figured it was Chuck but when she looked at the screen, she didn't recognize the number, but she decided to pick it up anyway. "Hello."

"Blair, _finally_ you picked up! I've been trying to call you all morning."

"Excuse me, but who is this?"

"Wait, you're not Blair! Who is _this_? Do I have the wrong number?"

"Um, no you don't. This is Blair's phone, she's actually not here right now. This is her daughter speaking. If you tell me who you are I can tell her you called."

"Well, can you just tell her that Dan has been trying to call her and I would really appreciate it if she picked up."

"Ok, I'll let her know." She said quickly before hanging up.

She just stood there for a moment, looking at the phone. She knew her mother said to stay out of this, but she had to do something. She picked up the phone and dialed the number that had just called.

"Blair?" Dan said on the other line.

"Yes, hi Dan!" Sophie said. She was very good at imitating her mother. "My daughter said that you called."

"Yes, I've been calling you all morning!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize. My phone died."

"Oh, ok. I was just calling to see if you wanted to meet up. You know, to talk."

"That would be great! Meet me at the Met steps in an hour."

"Ok, I'll see you there!" He said before hanging up.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be doing this, but when did she ever say no to scheming?

XOXO

"Sohpie?" Blair called as she, Chuck, Serena, and Nate entered the penthouse. When she didn't answer, they all made their way upstairs. They were picking up Blair's phone.

"I wonder where she went." Chuck said as Blair walked inside their room.

"Oh my god!" They all heard Blair call.

"What is it?" Serena asked. They were all confused.

"My phone is gone. Sophie must have taken it. I told her to stay out of this! Where is she?"

"Blair calm down! We'll find her." Chuck said.

"Chuck, call Arthur. We'll go look for her." Nate suggested as he got out his phone and tried to call her.

"She is going to be in so much trouble when I find her." Blair said, angrily, as they went downstairs and into the elevator.

XOXO

Sophie walked up to the Met steps and found Dan, waiting and looking around for Blair.

"Hi." She said as she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Blair?" He turned around. "You're not Blair-" He started before Sophie cut him off.

"No, I'm not. But I know _you're_ up to something and you're not leaving until I find out."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're up to something! You don't just go away for sixteen years and come back looking for 'the person you love'."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. This is between me and Blair."

"Well, Blair isn't just _Blair_ anymore. Now, this is between, you, my mother, my father, and I."

"I can't do this right now." Dan said as he tried to walk away.

Sophie moved in front of him. "Just remember I _am_ Blair's daughter and I'm just like her so I will eventually find out whatever you're hiding."

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Dan rolled his eyes.

"Let's walk." She said as they walked down the steps. "So, why did you come back? What do you want?" She asked as they walked down the street.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to Blair."

"About what?"

"What happened between us."

"Well, if that's what you want to talk about, she already told me the story. She's not interested so don't even bother."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that you two had a relationship but you had problems and you didn't trust her, so she chose my father."

Dan started to get mad. "That is _not_ the full story! Did she even tell you the things Chuck did?"

"Hey! Don't say anything about my father! And I know things that happened between them."

"Well, did they tell you about the hotel incident?"

"Sort of. I know everything that happened after that."

"So your father didn't tell you how he _sold _your mother for a hotel?"

"What?" Sophie immediately stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah, I bet they didn't tell you that story."

"I have to go." Sophie said as she quickly turned around and speed walked in the other direction. She kept walking until a familiar limo stopped and Nate got out.

"Sophie! There you are. You better get in. Your parents are _so _mad." Sophie didn't hesitate to get in. She got in and when she saw both of her parents, and her Aunt Serena, staring at her, she didn't know what to say.

"Where have you been? Did you see Dan?" Blair asked but her daughter didn't answer.

"Sophie!" Chuck tried to get her attention.

"Don't!" She yelled.

"What?" Chuck said. Everyone was confused.

"Did you sell mom for the hotel?" She asked Chuck, looking at her hands.

"Who told you that?" Blair quickly asked.

"Dan. He told me. I met with him to see what he was up to."

"See! This is why I told you to stay out of this!" Blair said.

"Is it true?" She looked back down at her hands and when no one answered her she looked back up at her father. "Well, is it?"

"Yes." Chuck said and Sophie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But it's not what you think." Blair added.

"What do you mean it's not what I think?"

"Sophie, Dan just made it seem worse than what it was. He does that." Serena said.

"But-" She started to say before Blair cut her off.

"We've moved passed that. I forgave your father. It showed us that we can overcome any obstacle." Blair said as Chuck put his arm around her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were going to tell you. Actually, we were going to tell you know but Dan got to you first." Chuck said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Now do you see why we didn't want to get you involved?" Blair said.

"Yes, but if I didn't meet him today, you would have never found out why he came back." Sophie said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Something happened and now he's trying to get mom back."

"Blair, maybe we can use her." Serena suggested.

Blair just looked at everyone for a moment. "Please mom?" Sophie begged.

"I guess…"

"Yes! Now all we need to find out is what exactly happened that made him come back." The limo stopped in front of the penthouse.

"Why don't we go inside and discuss all of the details." Chuck said opening the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"So the plan is to have Sophie meet with Dan and record the conversation so we can find out why he's really here." Nate said as all five of them sat at the dining room table at Chuck and Blair's penthouse.

"Sophie, call him now and tell him you want to meet with him again." Blair told her daughter.

Sophie got out her phone and dialed the number. "Hi, Dan. It's Sophie. I thought about what you said before and I'd really appreciate it if we could meet up again." She looked nervously at her parents. "Ok, I'll see you in half an hour." She said before hanging up. She put the phone down and looked down at her hands. "He's coming here." She said quietly.

"What?" Serena gasped.

"No! This is good! It'll be easier to catch him." Blair said with a devious smile.

A half hour later, Sophie was sitting on the couch when Dan walked out of the elevator. Chuck, Blair, Serena, and Nate were all waiting at the top of the steps, out of sight.

"Glad you could make it." Sophie said with a smile.

"Where's Blair?" Dan asked looking around as he walked closer to the couch.

"Sit. I never got to finish my questions from before."

"Fine. What is it?" He asked, annoyed.

"Well, you said my father traded my mother for a hotel. What else did he do?"

"He paid her dowry, which almost got her family in debt, he took advantage of her, and he brought out a terrible side of her. That's why I'm here, to get her back and make her see the real Blair."

Without even thinking Blair ran down the stairs screaming "Don't you dare say that!" Chuck, Nate, and Serena all ran after her.

"Mother! This isn't part of the plan!" Sophie quickly stood up.

"Plan?" Dan was confused.

"Blair, it's ok. We all know he's delusional and doesn't know what he's saying. It's ok." Chuck said, coming up behind Blair and putting an arm around her.

"No! I can't take it anymore! Dan, that is_ so_ far from the truth!"

"No it's not, and you know it." Dan took a step closer to Blair.

"Yes it is! Chuck paid my dowry so I could be free, he even let me be with_ you_, he _never_ took advantage of me, not once, and he brings out the best side of me. You're the one who brought out a side of me that I didn't like. Why did you even come back?"

Dan stood there in silence for a minute, with all five of them staring at him. "I heard about you and Chuck, and I know what he's done so I had to come back, for you."

"Well you shouldn't have. We are perfectly fine, she doesn't need you." Chuck said angrily.

"I just wanted to help." Dan tried to fight back.

"Well if you really want to help, just stay away." Blair said.

Dan just looked at them for a moment before quickly walking to the elevator."

As soon as he was gone, Blair looked at Chuck and gave him a hug. "I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too."

"Well, he's gone now." Nate tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, we don't have to worry about him anymore." Serena said. "And great job, Sophie!" She gave her niece a high five.

"Just like her mother." Chuck said proudly as Blair gave Sophie a hug.


End file.
